1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a stacked card connector for receiving different cards.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,907 discloses a stacked Secure Digital card connector. The card connector comprises an insulative housing, the insulative housing includes a bottom wall and a top cover, and a baffle united to the insulative housing defines two rooms for receiving different cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,993 discloses a card adapter. Two cards can be arrayed in a plane.
In the art of U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,907, changing contacts below the baffle needs to segregate apart the whole card connector, and in the art of U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,993, cards arrayed in a plane occupy a wide space.
Hence, a stacked card connector solving the problems is desired.